


Ilvermorny Year 5: Marinette and the New Beginning

by KestraEchoWolf



Series: Ilvermorny AU [1]
Category: Batfam-Fandom, Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ilvermorny, American!Damien Wayne, Beauxbatons (mentioned), Bullying mentioned, Creative License, F/M, French! Marinette, Inferred Lila-salt, Marinette's freedom, SO DAMN SALTY OVER THAT SHIT, So much inferred salt, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Transferring schools, batfam, ml salt, not entirely canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestraEchoWolf/pseuds/KestraEchoWolf
Summary: Dear Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng,We are pleased to inform you that your transfer request has been accepted toIlvermorny, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Gates to the school  will open as early as 11:00 AM Eastern Standard Time on August 31stfor students...Due to your outstanding transcripts, we see it fit to move you into the classof your current year, 5.In truth, a small part of her did doubt. But when her parents offered to transfer her away from Beauxbatons to a school of her choosing, she threw herself into getting the best grades possible! Even in dreaded Numerology and Astronomy.Despite the bullying.Despite the lost lunches and enchanted, locked doors... ruined clothes and outright torture. Despite all of the detentions, rumors, and lies...This was her fresh start. This was her opportunity. And by the Kwami, she was going to seize it!





	1. Freedom's Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [SheashireKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheashireKitten/gifts), [DesertSnowQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertSnowQueen/gifts), [Silent_Radioactivity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Radioactivity/gifts), [Tired_College_Student_Writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_College_Student_Writing/gifts), [littlefleetinglight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefleetinglight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [7th Year DADA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744423) by [SheashireKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheashireKitten/pseuds/SheashireKitten). 
  * Inspired by [#WayneAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537135) by [Tired_College_Student_Writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_College_Student_Writing/pseuds/Tired_College_Student_Writing). 
  * Inspired by [Magical Girl in Gotham](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532188) by [Silent_Radioactivity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Radioactivity/pseuds/Silent_Radioactivity). 
  * Inspired by [Keeping You Warm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937362) by [DesertSnowQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertSnowQueen/pseuds/DesertSnowQueen). 
  * Inspired by [Plant Charming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669531) by [littlefleetinglight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefleetinglight/pseuds/littlefleetinglight). 

> *rises from the grave and waves*
> 
> Hey all... sorry I've been MIA for so long. I can give you the same song and dance as before to the tune of "A ton of Shit" but... I'm going to spare you.
> 
> I'm still working on changing several of my posted fics, but in the meantime, I was inspired! Welcome to my cross-AU inspired originally by SheashireKitten's story '7Th Year DADA', who was ALSO inspired by Ozmav's Miraculous Ladybug/Batfam AU.
> 
> I haven't been inspired to write like this in a WHILE. I think, for now, this will become a series of one-shots? Depending? I'm not sure if I'm going to attempt to make this a fleshed-out story. I have ideas, but for now, this will be a one-shot to see if people enjoy the story.
> 
> At this moment in time, I plan to have the Titans, Batfam and Miracu-Squad all included in this universe. But I'm probably overcomplicating things.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy this beginning... and see where it leads us?
> 
> I've linked only a FEW of the MANY wonderful works that have been slowly growing in this fandom. Those listed SERIOUSLY inspired me and I hearby gift this work to them.
> 
> That being said, I take SERIOUS creative licensing with this TRIPLE UNIVERSE AU (Is that a thing??? I think that's a thing... if it's not, it's about to be a thing!)
> 
> See you at the end of the chapter ^.^

> _Dear Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng,_
> 
> _We are pleased to inform you that your transfer request has been accepted to_
> 
> _Ilvermorny, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._
> 
> _Gates will open as early as 11:00 AM Eastern Standard Time_ _for students, however_
> 
> _term begins on September 1st._
> 
> _Due to your outstanding transcripts, we see it fit to move you into the class_
> 
> _of your current year, 5._
> 
> _Enclosed in this letter is your Crystal Key to guide you to the school;_ _ a list of your year's_
> 
> _ school supply requirements; _ _a key to Havermor's Bank, to where they will exchange your_
> 
> _ money for American Wizarding_ _Currency; a map of the school's campus and boundaries;_
> 
> _the scroll of School Rules; and a list of shops within 50 miles of Ilvermorny with the appropriate_
> 
> _permission form. Permission forms to leave Ilvermorny Campus are required to be signed_
> 
> _with an Anti-Forgery Quill by the student's parent(s) or legal guardian. Any forged_
> 
> _documents will be immediately rejected for the year. The required quill is also enclosed in this envelope_
> 
> _for your convenience._
> 
> _Note: Once the quill is used, it will immediately burst into flames. The quill is charmed not to combust_
> 
> _until all appropriate forms are completed. If a form is included, but not required, simply command the quill_
> 
> _with the basic incineration charm._
> 
> _We, at Ilvermorny, were also informed of your incredible innate gifts and background,_
> 
> _and have made appropriate accommodations, which are listed on page 5 of this letter._
> 
> _Students are allowed one familiar of their choosing, and must also fill out the approval_
> 
> _form included in this letter. Approval forms must also be signed by the student's_
> 
> _parent(s) or legal guardian with the Anti-Forgery Quill._
> 
> _If you have any questions, please feel free to Owl either me, or my_
> 
> _Deputy Headmaster, John Jones._
> 
> _Signed,_
> 
> _-Bruce Wayne_
> 
> _Headmaster of Ilvermorny, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_
> 
> _Mount Greylock, Gotham, USA_

* * *

The letter was much longer than either Marinette or her parents had anticipated it being. Regardless, the young Parisian witch still shook with the amount of care and attention had been put into every word. Slowly, she looked up at her mother and father, who beamed at her with pride and tears in their eyes.

"I got in," she whispered. "They accepted me!"

"Of course they accepted you, _ma petit,"_ her father rumbled and swept her into his strong arms. "We are so proud of you!"

"Beauxbatons don't know who they're losing," her mother intoned and wrapped her daughter into a warm, loving embrace. Marinette sobbed quietly between them, feeling their love radiate back and forth between them all. It had been a hard battle, but now she was free.

_Free... I'm finally free!_

She wiped her bluebell eyes and smiled up at her parents. It was probably the first genuine smile she had given in over three years.

Sabine Cheng wiped Marinette's face with the hem of her apron, a Mother's Day gift that she proudly wore wherever she went. _"Wǒ de xiǎo nǚhái."_

"Are you sure you're okay with me going?" she asked. "What if Hawkmoth-"

"You let us worry about Hawkmoth," Sabine placed a finger over her child's mouth. "You are not the only one capable of handling him or his akumas. Your grandfather and I are taking precautions. _This,_" she put her hands over the top of the letter. "Is for you. We want you to be happy, my daughter, and you are not happy here. You work so hard."

"But you will call if you need me, right?"

"Of course, _ma chérie,"_ Tom Dupain pressed a bristly kiss to Marinette's raven-black hair. "That is why your grandfather is sending you with the Horse Miraculous. Should Hawkmoth raise his ugly head again, we will call."

"However, you must complete your studies above all else," Sabine intoned. "This is still a secret this family must keep, Marinette. The Miraculous Treasures are too precious to fall into the wrong hands. Two is bad enough, but we cannot risk the Miracle Box's safety any more than it is now."

Marinette nodded, wiping her eyes again with her sleeve. Tikki shifted position around her Chosen's neck, giving away she was not some chunky, ruby and obsidian, dragon-shaped necklace as she made herself out to be. The Goddess of Creation moved her head to look at Marinette's parents with piercing blue eyes. "I have a good feeling about this change," she told them. "Stop fretting, Marinette."

"But Paris-"

"-is safe with Viperion and Ryuuko keeping watch and capturing the Akumas before they even have a chance to manifest."

Marinette gnawed her lower lip nervously, "But they haven't mastered purification yet."

"This will be good practice," a new voice spoke up from the fireplace, making the two witches and wizard jump. Marinette beamed when she saw her teacher and grandfather, Fu, appear out of the emerald flames. "Yes, the Ladybug has the innate ability, as the Healer and Creator, it is a skill that both Luka and Kagami must learn. The Miraculous Order has been protectors against the Akuma forces for over millennia. They cannot continue to rely on you 100% of the time. The forces of evil will always be present, as has been proven with Lord Voldemort twenty years ago."

Everybody, even Tikki, winced slightly at the name. Despite it being twenty years since the Second Wizarding War in England, there was still turmoil in the magical world. Seeds of pure-blood belief that the Dark Lord had planted years ago continued to sprout like weeds, allowing a new force, Akumas, to manifest between planes.

Hawkmoth, the current holder of the Butterfly Miraculous, had opened a gateway between worlds and manipulated those forces to gain more of the Miraculi jewels, specifically the Ladybug earrings of Creation and the Black Cat ring of destruction. Both gems, if harnessed together, were the key to warping the fabric of reality, essentially making the user a god. In fact, Miraculous priests, priestesses, and masters were considered gods incarnate by the non-magical community in ancient times.

When the Order fell over 100 years ago, the Art of Healing and Purification were nearly lost with them. Fu had been the only survivor of the near-apocalyptic event. He, with his direct bloodline to both Sabine and Marinette, was the only hope of their beliefs and powers surviving into the next age.

Marinette beamed at her grandfather and showed him the letter. "Ilvermorny has accepted me!"

Fu grinned back at her, the smoke from his pipe waving as he chuckled at her. "Was there ever a doubt, little one?"

Marinette's ears turned slightly red with embarrassment. In truth, a small part of her did doubt. But when her parents offered to transfer her away from Beauxbatons to a school of her choosing, she threw herself into getting the best grades possible! Even in dreaded Numerology and Astronomy.

Despite the bullying.

Despite the lost lunches and enchanted, locked doors... ruined clothes and outright torture. Despite all of the detentions, rumors, and lies...

This was her fresh start. This was her opportunity. And by the Kwami, she was going to seize it!

Marinette's lips spread into a wide grin, showing slightly elongated canine teeth. While the display in Veela culture could be considered threatening, she couldn't help herself. She felt warmth and happiness seep into her bones as she hugged her family one by one and rushed upstairs to pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for butchering any of the languages in this story! I know next to nothing about Chinese Mandarin (Or Chinese Simplified), and only French. Both of which are cultures I'm severely ignorant in. But this story is STRICTLY for the enjoyment of my readers.
> 
> Translations (Provided via Google Translate)
> 
> Ma petit: My little one (French)  
Wǒ de xiǎo nǚhái: My darling daughter Chinese (simplified)  
See y'all in the comments!  
-Kestra  
ma chérie: My dear (French)


	2. A Fifth Year Sorting

It was a crisp, clear evening for the start of year feast in Ilvermorny's outdoor courtyard. Everyone was abuzz with excitement! Old students were meeting up with friends they hadn't seen since the previous year, teachers greeting each other and exchanging news about their holidays, and the ever-present, nervous energy of the flock of new first years.

The sight became common after Damian's third year, but it still amazed him regardless. He spotted his brothers scattered about the grounds, meeting friends and old flames.

Dick Grayson, the eldest brother, lit up when he spotted Kor'i Andr, sweeping the slim but muscled half-elf into the air with a whoop of glee. While Dick was the assistant sports coach for the school, Kor'i was the professor for dead languages. No one is sure how it happened, but the story went that the pair met when Kor'i arrived at Ilvermorny as a final requirement for her teaching degree. The minute the two met, the tanned witch locked lips with the adopted Wayne. They had been inseparable ever since.

Jason Todd, the second eldest and a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, seemed to be exchanging news with a new professor with shaggy black hair that was nearly as tall as him. Jason had always been an odd bird, even by Damian's standards. However, no one could deny that he knew his way around some wicked curses and counter-spells.

Tim Drake, just a year older than Damian himself, was tucked himself away from everyone, as usual. However, Damian could see him fiddling with a modified Extendable-Ear.

"Damian!" The youngest Wayne easily side-stepped as Garfield Logan, an animagus-polymorph shapeshifter, attempted to tackle him from behind. Gar's hair was a shocking shade of green... and 100% his natural color. The Thunderbird was in his seventh year and would be graduating at the end of the term, much to Damian's relief. "Long time no see, bro!"

"You saw me two weeks ago," Damian returned in a deadpan tone.

"Two weeks is a long time," Garfield insisted. "Did you get my birthday present?"

"It wasn't my birthday."

Garfield's green eyes stared at him with exasperation. "Well, it _would've _been your birthday present if you just _told me_ when your birthday really is."

"And then you would tell Raven, and Raven is best friends with Kor'i, and you know how... _enthusiastic_ she can be."

"Would it be so bad?" Garfield asked. "Seriously, D, Kor'i has mellowed out with the party stuff." Damian just glared at the shapeshifter, who grinned at him in return. "I take it you liked the gift. Y'know, since you didn't send it flying back, and you're not trying to impale me with it."

In all honesty, it really was one of the most thoughtful gifts that the wizard ever received, though he would never admit it to anyone. Garfield was one of the few who knew his love for a game called Mazes and Monsters. It was a perfect rendering of his character's enchanted katana, and Damian treasured it since the day he unwrapped it a week ago. His lips quirked upwards slightly in acknowledgment. It's the closest Garfield ever came to a smile from the stoic Wayne.

The green-haired youth grinned back, showing slightly elongated canines and threw his arm around Damian's shoulders. "I knew you would!" Damian shoved his arm away just as the school's bells began to toll. "Sweet! Dinner time!" Garfield shifted excitedly into a massive puma, scaring some of the younger students into screaming, and bounded over to the Thunderbird quarter of the courtyard.

When it began to take much longer than it should've for everyone to be seated, Professor Jones stood and touched his throat. _"To your seats!"_ He barely moved his lips, but the command was deafening. The twinkling lights that lit up the area shook with the force of the Deputy Headmaster's words. Damien found a seat at an empty table on the Wampus quarter, next to Raven. The purple-haired witch was Garfield's girlfriend and Damian's fellow year-mate. Raven, who was customarily unruffled, was looking around in curiosity.

"What's up Rae?" Tim asked as he took a seat on the girl's other side on the Horned Serpent side of the line.

"There's a new energy in the school," the witch intoned, eyes scanning the yard.

"It's the first day of term," Damian deadpanned again. "Of course there's 'new energy.'" He flicked his fingers in air-quotes. Raven shot him a look before settling back down into her seat.

"Yeah, but this time it feels different."

"Well, I guess we're about to find out," Tim hissed out and shushed them as Headmaster Bruce Wayne stook from his seat. Instantly, the entire yard went silent.

"Welcome back, all of you. I'm sure you're as excited about this new year as I am. As we do every year, let us begin with the House Sorting for our new first years. Please, make them feel welcome."

All around, music struck up as Diana Prince, Professor of Magical Law, appeared from the edge of the courtyard, leading a long trail of black-and-white-clad first years. It was amusic to see their awed expressions as they gawked in different directions. Most were just stupified by all the magic in the air, while others were trying to figure out where the bagpipe music was coming from. Damian watched cooly as a few girls made eye contact with him and then promptly look away, whispering behind their hands. His lips thinned in distaste. Unfortunately, he wasn't as unknown as he was in his first two years. He hoped that these girls learned the meaning of _privacy_ and left him alone.

Alfred stood at the front, a scroll in his hands, and a polite smile on his lips. Once everyone was lined up, he motioned to the Celtic knotwork on the ground. "When I call your name, come up and stand in the center of the Knot. The four guardian spirits of Ilvermorny will decide amongst themselves where you shall be sorted. Once you have your designated house and colors, please go and join your appropriate quarter."

The students whispered to themselves, clearly nervous about what this could mean. Damian fought to hide a smirk. His keen hearing picked up that some of them thought it was a test, expected to pass or fail. A few worried about not being sorted at all and have to be rejected from the school. _As if that would happen,_ Damian thought. No student that entered Ilvermorny has been denied from a Sorting Ceremony. Expelled later on, yes, but never rejected. It was one of Isolt Sayer's most celebrated works and one of her pride and joy before her death.

Alfred cleared his throat, effectively silencing the muted chatter. "Abigail West."

A girl with auburn colored hair slowly shuffled forward, twisting her wand between her hands. Once she stepped into the center of the knotwork, it instantly began to glow. She yelped as one particular energy swept over her and covered her sleeves, tie, and undershirt with the colors and Sheild of House Pukwudgie. Abigail's new housemates cheered and clapped, beckoning her over in welcome.

Next came Andrew McGreggor, sorted into Thunderbird.

Caroline Brown, Pukwudgie.

Jackson Edwards, Horned Serpent.

The list went on and on until Alfred called, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Nobody moved. Alfred looked up from his list and looked around. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Again, nobody moved. Alfred looked up to Professor Diana, who gave a stiff shrug of her shoulders. Damian frowned, a new student who missed their sorting? Would they be sorted at all? How was something like this handled? Everybody turned to his father, Headmaster Bruce, in question.

"Continue, Alfred."

"As you wish, Master Bruce," the groundskeeper and butler agreed. He continued to read off the list, and Damien was quickly becoming bored. There were a handful of students to each house, even to his Wampus. However, he stayed far away from the main gathering, preferring his solitude. Soon, Alfred reached the end of his list when a new figure rushed forward and tugged at Professor Diana's robes. The witch yelped loudly, startled, and turned around with her hand on her wand.

Damien blinked, surprised. He had never seen anybody move so fast in his life! People muttered in surprise and moved around to get a better look. This could only be the missing Marinette that Alfred had kept calling for, Damian reasoned with a displeased scowl. He was getting hungry, and tardy people were on his long list of people he did not like. Her hair was disheveled despite being hastily tied in a messy french braid, and her robes were disorganized.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I presume?" Alfred asked, drawing even more attention to their late arrival. The girl flinched and moved forward. It was then that Damian noticed another odd thing; she was easily two feet taller than her other first-year, eleven-year-old companions. _No... not a child, she's a teenager,_ he realized with a start. He turned and looked at Drake, who met his questioning green eyes. The brothers leaned together and shared whispers.

"Who is that?"

"Some foreign transfer student," Tim told him. "Father's been tight-lipped about her arrival for months. I guess this is her."

Damian frowned. What would prompt Bruce to keep Marinette's arrival an obvious secret from them? He turned back and watched as gestures gently guided Marinette to the center of the knot. At first, nothing happened, which started even more whispers. Suddenly, the entire knot lit up like a star, startling everybody in the yard into gasps and shrieks. Damian threw his hand up to shield his eyes, watching as the knot blazed and twined around the girl's legs and feet.

The images of the Pukwudgie, Thunderbird, Wampus, and Horned Serpent all appeared in dazzling arrays of light, each floating like ghosts around Marinette's body. They touched her, combing claws, beaks, or horns through her hair as if smelling or inspecting her. Damian slowly lowered his hand to watch despite the brilliance. Marinette stood there, palms out, her back to him. Her lips were moving, but he could not hear what she was saying for the life of him.

Suddenly, something tugged at his heart, startling him nearly to his feet. Damian looked down and saw his Bond link to the Wampus glowing on his left arm, his _shield_ arm. He turned back to Marinette and watched as the Wampus, the Horned Serpent, the Pukwudgie, and the Thunderbird all returned to their respective corners and waited.

It seemed none of the house spirits wanted to let this slip of a girl go to any other house. Damian had never heard of such an event before! Even his sorting was unusual, but not to this degree.

Marinette turned to each spirit, her hands touching palm to palm as if in prayer. It seemed as if it were her choice between the four houses. Soon, the Thunderbird rose first, and Marinette turned and bowed to the image, the symbol of the House of the Soul and Adventurers. The image bowed its head and faded into stardust, prompting cries of dismay from Garfield's housemates. Despite the apparent loss, the green-eyed wizard could only stare.

Next, Marinette turned to the Horned Serpent and bowed as well. The serpent, representative of the Mind and Scholars, leaned forward and touched its nose to the girl's forehead before disappearing and drawing more cries of disappointment from the respective House.

All that was left were the Pukwudgie and the Wampus; the Houses of the Heart and Healers and the Body and Warriors. Damian felt shaken down to his bones by the display. Marinette turned to both images with awe and respect in every fiber of her being. She turned and said something to the Wampus, and the six-legged cat bowed willingly to her. Marinette bowed deeply in return and then turned to the Puckwudgie.

The imp began to beat silently on its shield and stepped forward. In an instant, it dissolved into a beautiful, silvery mist and blew over the witch.

Suddenly, Damian was hit with dozens of visions at once. Two primal forces touching for the first time; a faceless man and woman standing, hand in hand together; a horned man and a golden-haired maiden, facing each other; a ladybug sitting on the nose of a cat; a dragon and a Wampus... Damian felt the tug again, but this time in his right arm. Heat surged through his body at a rate that made him feel as if he were struck by lightning. Then, something in him clicked. He had the strange sense of, _"Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you."_

In an instant, the light vanished, leaving Marinette Dupain-Cheng standing before the whole school, her robes pressed and clean, her hair neatly braided back and straight. The first thing that drew Damian were her eyes... her bright, crystal, _summer sky blue eyes._ Slowly, Professor Megan Morse, Head of Pukwudgie House, stood from her seat and began to clap. As if it were a signal, all of Pukwudgie stood and cheered her name over and over again.

Damian's head snapped in the direction of Emmanual Isley, the Head Boy of Pukwudgie, moved to greet her. Marinette was visibly shaking as she walked towards her new housemates and exchanged a few words with him.

From across the courtyard, Garfield could only laugh at his best friend's dumbfounded expression. It seemed to him that Damian wasn't as immune to girls as he thought he was. This was going to prove to be an exciting year.


End file.
